Onza
The Onza is claimed to be a feline species similar to a cougar. It is a cryptid – a creature whose existence has been alleged but not proved. The term has also been used to refer to the jaguarundi (Puma '' yaguaroundi''). The Spanish name onza derives from the Latin lynx, lyncis, and is equivalent to the English word "ounce", originally applied to thelynx but now more commonly to the snow leopard (Uncia uncia).[1] There are old texts written by Spanish conquistadors about the onza, but they might refer to the jaguarundi, which is known as onza in many Mexican states.[2] Onça is the Portuguese word forjaguar, Panthera onca, where a spotted jaguar is known as onça-pintada and a melanistic one as onça-preta. These are real animals, occurring as far north as Mexico and possibly into the southwest of the United States. Also, a cat some call the "puma"Puma concolor is known most often as onça-parda in some areas of Brazil (in others, it is known by the name that predates American cougar, suçuarana). A legend that is claimed to be less well known among cryptozoologists[citation needed] stat es that there are two species of jaguarundi living in Mexico, one usually called "onza" and the other called by other local names.[2] In another legend, according to some unknown cryptozoologists, a Mexican feline that first appeared in Aztec texts, is an onza.[citation needed] In another legend, Volume 13 of the Florentine Codex, a compilation of Aztec customs, beliefs and natural history, describes the''cuitlamiztli'', which is said to resemble a cougar but is far more aggressive.[citation needed] In another legend, Christopher Columbus sent a letter from Mexico to "the Spanish kings", describing a remarkable animal: "A marksman killed a beast like a cat, but pretty much longer and with a human-like face. He pierced it with an arrow... Nevertheless, it was so wild that he had to cut a foreleg and a rear leg from it. When a boar saw the beast, it got the creeps... In spite of that, the huge cat was dying... It immediately attacked the boar, surrounded his snout with his tail and strongly pressed it. Then with the foreleg that was left, it strangled it."[citation needed] In another legend, when the conquistadors arrived in Mexico from Spain, they were shown the great zoo of the emperor Montezuma. One of the Spaniards, Bernal Díaz del Castillo, said that the zoo contained "tigers (jaguars) and lions (cougars) of two kinds, one of which resembled the wolf".[citation needed] In another legend, after the Spaniards settled in Mexico, the animal was seen more often, a nd some unidentified group of people gave it the name onza. "It is not as timid as the cougar", wrote a Jesuit priest, Father Ignaz Pfefferkorn, in 1757, "and he who ventures to attack it must be well on his guard". Another missionary, Father Johann Baegert, wrote that an "onza dared to invade my neighbor's mission when I was visiting, and attacked a 14-year-old boy in broad daylight ... A few years ago another killed the strongest and most respected soldier" in the area. As a more recent series of anecdotes goes, in 1938, and again in 1986, an unknown number of cougar-like animals shot in Sinaloawere identified as "onza" by some unknown parties. One such story says that in 1938, hunters Dale and Clell Lee, with Indiana banker Joseph Shirk, shot what locals called an "onza" near La Silla Mountain in Sinaloa. Dale Lee was certain that the animal they shot was not a "puma. Although somewhat resembling what some think is a "puma" in coloration, its ears, legs, and body were longer, and it was built more lightly than a what they called a puma. In this legend, the only viable specimen to have been examined was contributed by a rancher named Andres Murillo. In January 1986, he shot what he thought was a jaguar attacking him. Although there's no explanation of who proved it or how, the story goes on to say that it was proved not to be a jaguar. Murillo brought the specimen to a person identified only as "Vega", who was said to own a nearby ranch. There it was found to be a female, weighing 60 lb (27 kg), and measuring 45 inches (1.1 m) long, without the 23 inches (58 cm)-long tail. The story claims the animals were much like cougars, but had lighter frames with longer, striped legs, longer ears, and a longer tail. It also claimed this particular cat had the appearance of a cougar with a very long, thin body and long, thin dog-like legs. Deer had been found in its stomach, supposedly indicating that it had eaten recently. The ranch owner referred to as Vega told Murillo that the specimen greatly resembled what he called an "onza", that his father had shot in the 1970s, and the skull of which he still had.[citation needed] In another version of this legend, it wasn't Andres Murillo, but two people name Rodriguez and Ricardo Zamora, who were deer hunting at about 10:30 p.m. when they came across a large cat which seemed ready to charge. Fearing a jaguar attack, Rodriguez shot it. Seeing that it was not a jaguar or a puma, they took the body back to Rodriguez's ranch, and Rodriguez contacted a Mr. Vega, who owned a nearby ranch and was an experienced hunter. This person known as Vega said that the cat was an onza and that it was nearly identical to one that his father had shot in the 1970s (the skull of the Vega animal had allegedly been preserved). Mr. Vega in turn contacted a Ricardo Urquijo, Jr., who suggested taking the animal's body to Mazatlán for examination. There, the cat was found to have a large wound on one of the rear legs, which both Rodriguez and Mr. Vega believed to have been inflicted by a jaguar. It was also found to have been in good health, with a fully functional reproductive system.[citation needed] In another version of the Mr. Vega legend, it was actually the farmer Andres Murillo who owned the ranch in the San Ignacio District of Sinaloa, and that he killed an animal similar to the one shot by Dale and Clell Lee.[citation needed] DNA testing confirmed that the Sinaloa specimen was a well-known subspecies of cougar and not an American cheetah or an unknown species.[2] In another legend, researchers from Texas Tech University were claimed to have examined a frozen onza corpse in the 1990s but concluded that it was most likely a genetic variant of the cougar, and not a distinct species. The story says thatDNA testing had shown the specimen to be another known, but unmentioned cat species, with no significant difference between it and any other cat of that species. In one, most cryptozoologists felt that the onza represented a new subspecies of cougar, or possibly an entirely new species of cat. In another, German mammalogist Helmut Hemmer even suggested that it was an extant specimen of the prehistoric American cheetah (Miracinonyx trumani). After examining American cheetah skulls, however, J. Richard Greenwell of the International Society for Cryptozoology (ISC) "concluded by 1986 that the onza was not to be identified with it". In Mexico the term onza refers to more than one species. In some Mexican states the jaguarundi is also referred to as onza. Furthermore, there are also local legends claiming that there are two species of jaguarundi, one of which is usually called onza. Category:All Cryptids Category:Cats Category:North America Category:Mammals